The Screwup
by wizardduel2
Summary: lily and james meet before hogwarts at diagon alley, 3 years later how will they cope with half of their classmates gone and new enemies. CHAPTER 6 - important authors note!
1. The Meeting

Disclaimer: This is my first Lilly/James fic. Bear with me okay?? I own nothing. No Lilly, no James, no Hogwarts, no.you get the picture. I only own the made up people in this story.  
  
"We'll meet you out side of the gateway at 4!"  
  
"Okay, bye!"  
  
Lily and her best friend Stephanie waved bye to their parents and started walking down Diagon Alley.  
  
"Where to where to?" asked Stephanie.  
  
"How about Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions?"  
  
"Okay"  
  
They walked into the shop and were quickly whisked away to be pinned up. Lily looked at herself in the mirror while a witch pinned up her gown. She had shiny and sleek red hair that fell in a sheet to her waist. Her green eyes glowed with excitement and anticipation. Past her reflection she saw Stephanie being fitted. Her bouncy chocolate hair was pulled up in a loose ponytail. Lily could imagine her best friends blue eyes impatiently protesting having to stand still for this long.  
  
"Hello," Lily turned and looked at a boy that came in next to her.  
  
"Hi! Are you going to Hogwarts?"  
  
The boy nodded and his messy hair fell into his eyes. "Ugh, stupid hair!" he exclaimed.  
  
Lily smiled knowingly and was soon done with her fitting. Stephanie got out a the same time as her, but she was nursing some pricks.  
  
Lily laughed, "When will you learn to stay still?"  
  
"Never," said Stephanie as she smiled at Lily.  
  
They walked out of the store and immediately went to get their books, cauldrons, hat, gloves, cloaks, telescopes, and phials.  
  
"There," sighed Stephanie. "All done!"  
  
"No, we still have to go get our wands."  
  
The store was musty and worn with age. It looked deserted, and the girls looked at each other with disgust.  
  
"Hello Miss Evans and Miss Enar. I was expecting you," came a creepy voice from behind them. They jumped and turned to see the owner of the voice. He was an old man with moon-like eyes that seemed to search right into their soul.  
  
"He..hello," stammered Lily, a bit creeped out by his eyes.  
  
He looked right at her, deep into her eyes. Lily felt weird, as if she were being judged, but he pulled his gaze away soon enough and started rummaging through boxes of wands.  
  
"Here, try this," he thrusted a wand at her, "8 ¼ in, springy, turnox and maple feather." Lily took the wand and waved it a little. Nothing happened at all. He snatched the wand from her and thrusted her a new one. Nothing worked until her 8th one.  
  
He was rummaging around in the back of his shop when he stopped. He looked at her and walked down the aisle. He pulled out a box and looked at it for a minute. He took the wand out and handed it to her.  
  
"Ten and a quarter inches long, Miss Evans, made of willow, and swishy. Try it." Lily brought the wand up and all the sudden she felt a tingle go through her spine. She turned towards Stephanie and swished it towards her head. Stephanie squeaked as her hair turned yellow. Mr. Oliver smiled and put Lily's wand in the box.  
  
"A very good choice.yes. You will be gifted in Charms, because that is what the wand is known for, and it has chosen you. Now I almost forgot, Miss Enar."  
  
He looked into her eyes for a good 5 minutes. Lily got bored and freaked out after the first minute and turned to see the boy from the robe shop standing there with another boy.  
  
"Hi! I didn't get your name before. Mine's Lily."  
  
"My name's James and this is."  
  
"Sirius, Sirius Black. How do you do?" Sirius said in a funny voice that set Lily laughing.  
  
"Your name doesn't suit you." She observed.  
  
"Neither does yours," he said motioning to her red hair.  
  
She grew quiet while the boys talked about Quidditch and what not. She looked them up and down curiously. They weren't bad looking. James had a tall and muscular build which suited him well. His unruly black hair gave him a boyish look which went along with his dark eyes that danced with mischief. Sirius was tall and seemed like a big shaggy dog. His dark hair was spiked up and his eyes danced with mischief and glee while he talked to James.  
  
Mr. Oliver finally stopped staring at Stephanie and got 3 boxes of wands which took a while for him to find.  
  
"Hey who are you?" Sirius asked Stephanie.  
  
Stephanie turned and smiled. "My name's Stephanie, how about you?"  
  
"I'm Sirius and this is James."  
  
"Really your name is Sirius."  
  
"Yah."  
  
"That's so cool."  
  
Mr. Oliver came around though and thrust a wand in her hand. She looked at Lily and waved it overhead. A light spec started bouncing off everything in the store and came dangerously close to hitting them.  
  
"Definitely not your wand," assured Mr. Oliver. "Here's a wonderful wand. Willow 9 1/5, phoenix and wallop feather. Very unusual, but we shall see." He handed the wand to her.  
  
She immediately smiled and pointed it at her hair. It changed back to its original color and produced a fragrant smell.  
  
"That's much better," she sighed.  
  
"What you're not a blond?" questioned Sirius.  
  
"No, not even close. Which is the least I can say for him." Stephanie pointed out a boy with shockingly white-yellow hair that was slicked back.  
  
The boys groaned. "Ugh.he's a nightmare. Don't talk to him if you don't have to," they warned the girls.  
  
Lily nodded and said thanks. Lily and Stephanie paid 8 gallons for their wands waved bye to the boys, and walked out of the store.  
  
"Fresh air!" exclaimed Stephanie.  
  
"What time is it?" asked Lily.  
  
"It's 3:30."  
  
"Okay so we should probably make our way back now."  
  
With that they started down Diagon Alley and where whisked away by the crowd, and not seen by the boys till school. 


	2. Kisses and Pranks

Hey! Sorry that I didn't update for a while. If I get more reviews.maybe I'll update quicker!!  
  
Disclaimer: own nothing, nadda, zip. You know the whole ordeal.  
  
(two years later.would that be 3rd or 2nd year? I'm going with third and if it's not, pretend)  
  
Lily and Stephanie walked into the Great Hall with their friends Monica, Claire, and Katie. They couldn't believe that they were already at their 3rd year. Everything went by so fast! They were a whirl of talk and gossip. The train ride to Hogwarts wasn't enough time for them to catch up and make plans for the year.  
  
"Lily, Stephanie, Monny, Claire, Katie! Over here!" came a voice above the dull roar of the Hall. They all looked down the Gryffindor table to see Adam standing on the bench waving them over to sit with what looked like more of their friends that decided to take the first train.  
  
Hogwarts was getting so big that they needed two trains to take everyone there. Still Lily and her friends were amazed at how many people were there and had to squeeze through people just to get to their seat.  
  
"Finally, the royal highnesses decided to come and grace us with their presence," joked Nate. Claire went and quickly kissed him. Claire was petite, with blue-black hair cut just below her shoulders. Her black eyes sparkled even in the Hall. Nate was a 6'3'' american and played football, so was pretty husky. He also had black hair but somewhat black-blue eyes that laughed.  
  
"Hey Lil don't I get a kiss hello?" Lily turned to her boyfriend Greg. Greg was the smartest one in their class next to Lily. He had sandy blond hair and bright blue eyes. She smiled and quickly pecked him on the cheek.  
  
"Awwwwwww, that's all?" he pouted.  
  
"There's more where that came from later," she stated closing the subject.  
  
"Make-out session in one of their rooms, better watch out you guys!" came a comment from another friend and they all burst out laughing.  
  
Stephanie sat down next to Lily and started talking to Joseph about Quidditch. Lily watched and listened to parts of everyone's conversations from Greg's lap. She smiled, she liked being the popular crowd. They were the one's always getting good grades, but yet beautiful in every way. The commotion didn't die down until Dumbledore stood up and raised his hand.  
  
"Welcome back to Hogwarts. It's so good to see old faces and now some new ones all anxiously awaiting another year here. First, I would like to say that the Forbidden Forest is of course forbidden to ALL students. I would like to tell you again to not go near the Whomping Willow. There will be a Yule ball in December which will be discussed closer to that time. I hope you all have a happy and safe year. Dig in!" he said and sat down as food instantly appeared.  
  
Lily forgot that they missed the ceremony by coming later, but she didn't mind. It was quite lengthy and boring anyway.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
James wasn't listening to Dumbledore. He never did, and he could tell that Dumbledore knew that too. Sirius was explaining a prank that he just thought of, but because of the silence of the hall, and his short term memory, he was writing it all down on a piece of paper.  
  
Dinner suddenly appeared right when Sirius was finished writing his plan. James thought about it while eating. He took great pride in his pranks, which was why most of the people in his classes knew him, but that wasn't a lot. This had to be the perfect prank, because they couldn't loose their reputation of mischief makers.  
  
Sirius was sitting next to him having a jolly good time talking to Remus and Peter. Remus had always been a mystery to him. He always left once a month for a few days to see a sick relative. James and Sirius knew something was up and were almost there. They just needed until Remus left one more time to confirm what their hypothesis was.  
  
"James so what do you think? Think we can pull it off?" asked Sirius like an eager puppy.  
  
"Course, when was there a prank that we couldn't pull off?"  
  
"Um.uh.I dunno James, ask me later. Food and thinking just don't go together."  
  
Remus spit out his drink across the table at them. It was on accident, but it hit James and Sirius pretty good.  
  
"Jeez Remus, what was that for?" an annoyed Sirius asked then started to clean himself up. "Oh god Remus! What do you eat? This stuff looks disgusting and it's supposed to be just Pumpkin Juice! Seriously, I think you were planning that."  
  
They all looked up at each other and burst out laughing. This was going to be a great year they all thought in between laughs.  
  
'This is going to be a great year' thought Lily before eating.  
  
hey! Sorry about the chapter. I have writers block and it sucks. Please review with suggestions okay?? I dunno what to do!! Well bye! sarah 


	3. Dumbledore's Speech

Lily woke up the next morning with Stephanie jumping on her bed to get up.  
  
"I'm up I'm up, go away please.sleep good." Lily starting muttering nonsense.  
  
"But Lily dear.we will be late for your booooyfriend and you know how he gets sometimes." Stephanie simply stated the obvious sitting down on her own bed all ready for their first day. "Just get up so we can eat.I'm STARVING!!!"  
  
Lily shook her head at her friend, but got up anyways and went in the shower. She let the warm water run through her hair and down her back. She quickly showered and got out wrapping a towel around herself. She magiked her hair dry and stepped into their room to get dressed.  
  
When all the girls were ready in their school uniforms, they walked down to the Great Hall together. Seeing their friends had saved them their usual spots, they sat down and started eating their breakfast.  
  
"I hope we don't have Double Potions first, I hate being with the Slytherins!" Claire said exasperated.  
  
"It's not our fault that Malfoy likes you." Everyone burst out laughing which was lost in the commotion of the hall.  
  
"He does not!" Claire hissed.  
  
"Does to!" Joseph countered.  
  
"Does not."  
  
"Does too."  
  
"DOES NOT! END OF DISCUSSION!!!"  
  
"Fine fine." Claire moodily went back to her eggs as Joseph muttered. ".but don't deny your undying love for him."  
  
"Joseph."  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"I have one word for you: RUN!!!" Claire jumped out of her seat and chased Joseph around the table earning a handful of chuckles from the people who saw this episode.  
  
Lily heard a screech and looked up confused. "That's strange," she said, "our schedules usually come before the mail."  
  
"Maybe they changed it and are instead just giving it to us on our way out." Nate replied still working on a massive pile of food on his plate.  
  
As the owls dropped their mail to their owners and flew out again through the rafters, Dumbledore sighed and stood up.  
  
"Good morning students. I imagine that you have had a pleasant sleep, but alas, I fear that I may have to break up some merriment. As you can see, Hogwarts has become over crowed with students, who we are glad to see, but just cannot seem to hold them in any longer. So we have made a decision regarding the size of Hogwarts."  
  
All the kids looked at each other shrugging.  
  
".over the summer we built a school in America called Junster. All American students will be transported there to finish up their schooling there. I'm sorry for all of you who will be leaving friends, but I promise that if you come and ask me or Headmaster Hickleton, we will gladly allow you to floo to the other school every once and a while."  
  
All students were looking at Dumbledore shocked and confused, they all would be leaving each other. Lily looked at all of her friends, everyone but Stephanie would be leaving.she was devastated.  
  
"I wish all of you going to Junster to have a good year and I hope to see you again. You will be bringing your bags downstairs after breakfast and setting off from there. First period has been cancelled."  
  
Soon McGonagall was rounding them all up and sending them off to their dormitories to help their friends pack.  
  
Lily helped her friends bring their trunks downstairs to the Main Hall and then outside where they were loaded onto the black carriages. They all looked at each other and cried. They couldn't help it, all of their memories would be on hold for now. All they could do was hope for that visit once in awhile.  
  
Greg came up to Lily and engulfed her in a hug. They stayed like that for awhile.  
  
"What are we going to do? Do you want to keep going out?" Greg asked looking in her eyes.  
  
"I want to, I think we could make it work." Lily sniffed looking at him.  
  
"I'll write you everyday and visit you soon okay?" Greg said gently. He then kissed Lily tenderly and broke away.  
  
McGonagall started to gently tell people to get on the carriages. She was just as sad as everyone else.  
  
"Goodbye Lily."  
  
"Goodbye Greg."  
  
Hey y'all! Sorry that I didn't update quickly.but to make up for it I put up 2 chapters.hehehe well have fun!!! All my thank you's are in the next chapter. PLEASE REVIEW!!! 


	4. James' Enemy

James woke up with an incredible headache, from what he didn't know until he felt something.  
  
"OW!!!!!! OY PADFOOT GET OFF OF MY HEAD!!!"  
  
"Sorry Jamsie, but I didn't know you were up." Sirius said innocently.  
  
"Well you didn't have to sit on my head.ow that hurts." James pouted.  
  
"Then my dead here is done, yes I have finally woken up James and will still get in the shower before him just proving that he is a lazy a." Sirius stopped his gleeful speech when he heard the bathroom door open and close. He looked to find James gone.  
  
"JAMES!!! GET OUT OF THE FRICKIN SHOWER!!! NOOOOOOOO IT WAS MY TURN!!"  
  
Remus had watched the morning ritual and looked at Peter who was looking sourly at Sirius for waking him up.  
  
"Don't worry Pete, I think James is gonna make sure that Padfoot suffers." They both smiled to themselves knowing that James would make sure that Sirius would have a slippery time in the shower.  
  
After they all were dressed (about 30 minutes later since they are boys) they all went down to the Great Hall having to listen to Sirius complain.  
  
"Ow, my bloody hip hurts like mad, and also my head, why did you have to put the soap there James, it's not fair!"  
  
"Life never is Padfoot so stop complaining. Here we are, finally, so stop you're whining and sit down and do what you do best.EAT!"  
  
"Of course mother, what ever you want. I will brush my teeth too and part my hair down the middle like a little boy." Sirius countered.  
  
"Good boy, it's time you learned your manners," James said simply and started eating.  
  
"Yah well.well."  
  
"Sirius just give it up, you know you will lose with James. You always do." Remus said laughing.  
  
"Never!! I will beat you in an eating contest." James and Sirius smiled at each other and filled their plates with everything till it was a mountain.  
  
Remus and Peter looked at each other and sighed.  
  
"Remus old man, tell us when to begin."  
  
"Okay, on 3 okay? 1.2.aaaahhhh!" Remus yelled and fell into James and Sirius's piles since they seemed to combine.  
  
"Oops! Sorry Remus, but I have to kill somebody!" Remus looked up to see that girl from his class running after a guy. He looked at James and Sirius who were cracking up hysterically.  
  
"Well I guess I won.hmmm this is good what is it?" Remus said tasting some of the stuff that was on him.  
  
"No idea. Well.I do say I think that the birds would love to have a taste of it though," said Sirius wickedly just as an owl hooted over head.  
  
Remus glared at him and quickly cleaned off his robes with the flick of his wand. They continued to discuss whether James and Sirius should try again at the eating contest, but Dumbledore interrupted them.  
  
(I already put in his speech so I won't put it in again look in last chapter for it!)  
  
"Wow.that sucks. Jake and Jared will be gone. So will have of the House team!" James nodded along with Sirius just a little depressed.  
  
Jake and Jared were twin brothers that shared the Marauders room and sometimes helped pull their pranks. James and Sirius were on the House team, James as seeker and Sirius as beater. Remus was trying out this year hoping to be the keeper.  
  
They went upstairs to help Jake and Jared and then lugged their junk downstairs to say goodbye to all of their friends. When everyone finally left, they all felt depressed.  
  
As they were walking back towards their house, the boys talked of what pranks they still needed to pull. James, was looking at the floor the whole time trying to find the very faint hints of where the secret passages were, and didn't pay attention to where he was going.  
  
He ran into something or someone and fell back in surprise. He saw a flash of red hair right in front of him.  
  
"Ow, that hurt. Are you alright?" James said getting up and holding out a hand to help her. He noticed that his friends were gone, great now Sirius would get him.  
  
"Yah, I'm.fine. Thanks." Lily looked up and took the hand that helped her up.  
  
"What's wrong then?"  
  
"Nothing"  
  
"Your eyes are red"  
  
"So."  
  
"You've been crying"  
  
"No I haven't.I'm fine."  
  
"No you're not.you're sad and depressed." James was holding a smile.  
  
"SHUT UP WILL YOU???" Lily screamed at the jerk.  
  
"You don't have to be so mean. I'm sorry."  
  
"You should be asshole" Lily brushed past him angry and upset.  
  
James shook his head saying, "So this is what PMS is really like." He laughed and walked down the hall, but got hit in the back and fell down. He looked around to see the red head pointing at him with her wand.  
  
"I DO NOT HAVE PMS!!! STAY OUT OF MY WAY TOO!!"  
  
"I am, and if you didn't know it you ran into me." James said coolly.  
  
"No, you ran into me. End of story."  
  
"I don't think so." James turned away.  
  
"Don't you turn your back on me!"  
  
"Why are you so high on your society scale that I'm too insignifigant to talk to you?"  
  
"No, you're just an ass."  
  
James and Lily sent daggers at each other then turned around at the exact same moment and walked off in the opposite directing angry and seething with hatred without even knowing each others names.  
  
There we go, two chapters for you.I would have made it one big chapter, but decided against it. Now since I did this could you please review me some suggestions?? I'm all out. I might be reviewing kind of regular because I have school and I'm that bored. Thank you:  
  
Eve of Fire-thanks so much! You're so sweet! I feel so special now! Hehehe. Sure use what ever ideas you want from my story, I don't really care!  
  
Mequel-yay! Now I have 2 opinions.if you review one more time I might just love u! (not in a sexual way you know!) I love reviews.hehehe.  
  
Thanks again!!! 


	5. Who was that?

Next chapter! sorry it took so long!! Please forgive me nice, kind, reviewers, who didn't review the last 2 chapters!! Hehehe. Jk jk.  
  
Lily stomped off to the girls' secret room only thinking of that jerk. 'ugh! I can't believe it. That guy was so incredibly rude! Doesn't he realize that people just lost their friends? Omg.he's so going to die!' Reaching the suits of armor, she checked to see if anyone was nearby, then she skirted behind one and swiftly moved down the space between the suits of armor and the wall.  
  
She finally came upon one with a faint design of 4 flowers, elegantly placed on stems tied with a fragile bow, on the back of the armor. The flowers were placed together interlacing but all slightly facing a center point where every flower intersected. The flowers were the lily, violet, rose, and daisy.  
  
Lily raised her wand up and put it on the point where the flowers intersected and quietly said, "garden sweets." The flowers started to spin and they suddenly expanded until they framed a door and a pale green bulb came out.  
  
Lily quickly pushed on the bulb and ran through, hearing the door shut behind her and move quickly into place. She sighed and walked down the hall into a circular room.  
  
The room was decorated in pastel colors, forming a bright atmosphere accompanied by an everlasting fresh garden smell that the girls had found particularly strange when they first found it. There were plush chairs all over, and a fire over by the side. In the middle was a small coffee table surrounded by 4 chairs. 4 doors were in the room leading to separate parts that they charmed. (I will tell you about that later)  
  
She headed over towards a tree that was enchanted into the wall and stepped around it into a hidden nook that she only knew about. Along one side there was a huge array of stories, all of them were in some kind of series multiplying by the day if a new one was written. One book was her diary though that she kept disguised so that no one could possibly find it. Next to that, there was a big emerald green chair and she sank into gratefully. This was her sanctuary, where she could be alone and no one could ever find her. Pictures of the ocean lined the walls, moving and spraying mist occasionally onto Lily. There was a pale blue desk that was set up near the back off the nook, next to a door big enough to crawl through. It leads to Lily's separate room that was filled with less personal objects.  
  
'what to do to him. He must get it. But how.' she thought impatiently. 'I don't know anything about him. Nothing is good unless it's personal. Pranks are overrated. Ugh, I don't get why they're so much fun setting them up. If anything at all, they're hard work and you don't appreciate them that much. I love watching them.but.where was I? oh yah.him.doesn't even deserve a name that bastard.' she quickly supplied thinking furiously about him for the next 5 minutes before she fell to sleep thinking about the only man she liked right then.and it was definitely not James.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
James stomped up to his dorm outraged causing many younger years to flee in fright. He flopped down onto his bed and started swearing profusely.  
  
"That bitch thinking she's so fucking smarter than me.that shit pile doesn't even realize when she's fucking PMSing that whore.oh she's going to get it.punk ass monkey bitch of a woman.I HATE HER!!!" James yelled finally.  
  
"Really? I couldn't tell at all," a voice jokingly responded from the bed next to his.  
  
Not even looking up, James groaned. "Sirius, I'm not in the frickin mood okay? Go bug Remus."  
  
"No can do he's studying.what a horror!!"  
  
"Okay.Peter then."  
  
"I haven't seen him and I'm too lazy to get up."  
  
"Shit.um.how about." James didn't think far until he came upon an answer. ".you're girlfriend."  
  
"Who?"  
  
"You know! That girl."  
  
"Which girl?"  
  
"Brunette, tall, model, gorgeous."  
  
"What was her name?"  
  
"It was Janice."  
  
"Really? I thought it was Zela.well she's gone anyways."  
  
"Since when?"  
  
"Since I dumped her today."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Too perfect." He shrugged.  
  
"Right." James looked unconvinced.  
  
"She was a sloppy kisser and flirted with other guys right in front of me."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"So, who's this girl that you hate?"  
  
"Oh her.she's the devil I swear. I bump into her and ask if she's okay since she looked pretty crummy."  
  
"Yah."  
  
".and she just blows up in my face saying junk about how I should mind my own business. Then she turns around and I mutter some crap about PMS and turn around and she hits me with a spell!"  
  
Sirius laughs, "Okay, go on"  
  
"Anyways, she says that she's not PMSing, yah right, and then we fight about who ran into who and then we stomp off." James finished completely frustrated.  
  
"I must say," Sirius struggled to say in between laughs, "that that was probably the most pointless argument ever.what's her name by the way?"  
  
"Um.I dunno.she has red hair though."  
  
"Really? Well then this is completely pointless. Forget about it and move on.sometimes I wonder why I was actually friends with you."  
  
James simply huffed, grabbed his cloak, and walked out on Sirius laughing his head off. He let his feet guide him to the lake where he sat under the shade of a tree, out of sight, and thought. He finally fell into a fit full sleep with a nightmare that came back to him painfully.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
He walked into a dark room, but the dark looked out of place there. The interior colors should have been bright and cheerful. The silence was suffocating him, giving no mercy. James looked around for the source of this dreary killer of happiness.  
  
James walked into the kitchen, which used to have bright light streaming in from the windows, dancing along the tiles and sprinkling the mist from the garden outside. Instead, it was gloomy, eerie, and the stale smell hung suspended in mid air. Something was missing, he knew it. He couldn't put his finger on it, but he knew something was missing, something important; something special to him.  
  
A thump knocked him out of his thoughts and he heard it again above him. He shot up the stairs faster than you can say Quidditch, and opened the door to his room. There was nothing in there. It looked pretty unharmed.  
  
He walked out of his room confused, and then looked into his sisters' room, since it was right across from his, and the door was open. Nobody was in there. Just like in the kitchen though, a strange eeriness came upon him, and he realized something was indeed missing. Confused he walked out of the room.  
  
Turning towards his parents' room he stared them down, not saying a word, thinking troubled thoughts. He had figured out what was missing. His mothers beautiful voice was missing from the kitchen, singing softly while making one of her delicious home cooked meals. His father wasn't in the first room, listening to their radio or watching the TV or even reading a book in his chair. His sisters' music was missing from her room and the constant chatter from her being on the phone. The house was empty and something was definitely fishy to him. A gigantic noise burst from their room, causing the door to break into slivers of wood.  
  
James ran down the hall worried and scared, but determined to find out what it was. He ran through their door and turned.  
  
He looked down to see his mom and dad lying there on the floor pale and chalk like. It took him a few seconds to register that they were dead. His parents where dead. Dead. Looking up, he saw something else that made his heart stop.  
  
A black cloaked man was standing there with two red slits for eyes piercing through his hood. He was tall and there was an evil presence around him that shot warning through James' blood. The evil mans wand was pointing towards his sister who was hysterically crying. James froze, not knowing what to do.  
  
The man didn't notice James' run in the room, so he didn't realize that James' took out his own wand and pointed it at him. The man was about to say the killing curse on the girl, when he felt a sharp pain in his arm. He turned to see a boy, scrawny with unruly dark hair. He smiled evilly knowing that he could kill all of the Potter clan in one raid now.  
  
His well trained ears picked up a different sound though, a sound that made his blood stand still. A faint but definite sound of cracking noises were coming from outside. Instantly he hissed, "This will not be the last you see of me, Potters!" With that, he vanished completely, leaving only the bodies and a mysterious green skull over their house.  
  
James and his sister sobbed into each others shoulders while ministry workers came to investigate. They gave their condolences and left taking the bodies with them. Just then, as James and his 18 year old sister sat on the couch in their living room empty hearted, an owl flew in and dropped a letter on James' lap. It read:  
  
Dear Mr. Potter,  
  
We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted into Hogwarts: School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.  
  
That's about all for now. Sorry I didn't go through with the letter, but I figure we all know that by now. I'm trying to give this a twist and junk, so if you have any ORIGINAL or INTERESTING ideas, PLEASE PLEASE review and tell me? I will try to use all of them, if any are given, during this fic sometime!  
  
BeCkY6- thanks for the review! Sooo glad you like it!  
  
Mequel- thanks for the complement! I made a long chapter for you. Is that better? hehehe I want to read your stories when you post them!! Inform me please!  
  
Eve of Fire- I know isn't it sad about lily? I hope this story isn't getting lame. THANKS AGAIN FOR ALL THE REVIEWS!!  
  
3 Sarah 


	6. IMPORTANT AUTHORS NOTE! REVISIONS, CLEAR...

AUTHORS NOTE!!! IMPORTANT!!!  
  
Hey sorry that I'm not putting up a chapter. it's just I don't have any good ideas and I have royally screwed up on a few things. So I'm going to explain them to you!  
  
THIS IS VERY IMPORTANT!! PLEASE PLEASE READ OR ELSE YOU MAY BE CONFUSED ON AN IMPORTANT DETAIL.and many other not so important details.  
  
First of all, james' parents died when he was 11 right before he got his letter. The reason I didn't say Voldemort's name was because that was when we was just starting his killings with a few people a year. He wasn't widely known then okay??  
  
Second, the secret entrance to the girls secret room was worded wrong. What I meant to say was that the flowers were on the wall behind the suit of armor that had a star lightly engraved on the back of it. So the wall opened up into a door for them.  
  
AND NOW FOR THE LESSER IMPORTANT DETAILS THAT SOMEONE WILL SURELY FIND OUT AND TAUNT ME WITH.  
  
I said that Voldemort saw James as a scrawny kid at 11, but in the first chapter I said he was muscular and tall. I'm going with the muscular and tall here okay?  
  
James and Lily forgot about each other in the 3 years okay? They didn't recognize each other when they got in the fight and I honestly don't care if the fight seemed like shit cuz I said many things like that to my brothers okay?  
  
BIG BIG BIG CHANGE YOU SHOULD KNOW ABOUT!!!!! IMPORTANT!!!  
  
I'm changing the plot. I know I said some shit about them meeting in a project and then of course they fall in love and all that jazz.well I kinda don't wanna do that anymore. So I'm changing it. You can look at the description if you want to see the new plot okay?  
  
AGAIN THANKS TO ALL OF YOU WHO REVIEWED!!! I'LL PUT UP A LIST THANKING PEOPLE NEXT TIME, SORRY I'M JUST REALLY LAZY TONIGHT AND I NEED SLEEP!!! IF YOU HAVE ANY IDEAS PLEASE SEND THEM TO ME (email: hurt_by_talent@yahoo.com or aim: blondfan25) OR IF YOU JUST WANNA TALK...I WON'T MIND REALLY I'LL ACTUALLY THINK THAT'S PRETTY COOL. THANKS SOOO MUCH!! SARAH!!! (I'm in love with caps lock today if you didn't notice.sorry bye!) 


End file.
